Na biblioteca!
by NinaCorttinelly
Summary: Quem disse que a biblioteca foi feita apenas para estudos ? Kardia ira provar para Degel que na biblioteca se pode aprender muito mais , sem se quer tocar nos livros! YAOI Lost Canvas - KardiaXDégel - Completa!


Saint Seiya The lost canvas não pertece a mim. Eu apenas peguei emprestados, como qualquer autora ! XDD

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI **( _meu eterno vicio , depois do chocolate ... *o*_)

Gente essa é minha primeira fanfiction *-*

Bom, espero que satisfaça os fãs de yaoi e ja logo aviso o casal não é exatamente como o nossos amado Kamus e Milo!

E sim uma versão mais quente deles ! XDD

_Boa leitura a todos! _

___** Reviews são BEM-VINDOS!*-***_  


**Na Biblioteca!**

A noite já cobria o santuário de longos cabelos azulados pareciam brincar com brisa fria da noite. Andava firme em direção a um local, olhou novamente para os templos seguintes, não faltava muito. Sorriu com malicia, sim havia malicia em seus pensamentos. Afinal, durante toda a semana não havia visto "aquela" pessoa e isso era estranho, pois ele era encarregado de cuidar de sua doença. Talvez estivesse realmente ocupado, mas ainda assim não era uma boa desculpa.

Chegara ao templo de aquário, parou e tentou escutar algum barulho, vestígio de que seu anfitrião estivesse no local. Encontrara sua presa, andou em direção as escadas, que davam acesso ao segundo andar do templo, onde se encontrava a biblioteca. Andou em direção a porta , atravessando o na porta , sim ele estava ali , atrás daquela porta . Abriu a porta com cuidado, estava escuro na biblioteca, possuindo pouca claridade ao final de uma das fileiras. Escondeu sua presença, não queria ser revelado. Entrou e bruscamente fechou a porta atrás de si.

Degel se encontrava na biblioteca, tinha coisas a fazer, pesquisas a serem concluídas. O trabalho estava quase ao fim, mas não podia se dar o luxo de parar, tinha mais assuntos em breve e que não podia deixar para depois. Parou por alguns instantes, olhou em volta, já era noite, passou o dia na biblioteca, olhou o relógio de fogo por uma das janelas. Deu um longo suspiro passando a mão pela nuca. Estava exausto. Um barulho lhe chamou atenção, não estava mais sozinho no vasto cômodo. Seu olhar azul procurava pela escuridão, algum sinal de movimento, tentou sentir alguma coisa, nada. Levantou e foi em direção à porta, por alguns instantes vira um vulto entre as estantes, apenas viu?

Olhou a porta, estava trancada.

- Estranho, não havia trancado hoje cedo. – franziu o cenho. Virou-se bruscamente sentindo alguma coisa atrás de si, sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos aos seus. A língua invadindo sua boca, exigindo que retribuísse a ação. Continuou imóvel, movendo-se após sentir as mãos de Kardia em suas coxas.

- Calma, é apenas eu! – Kardia se afastou levantando as mãos e colocando as na nuca em um gesto infantil.

- O... o que esta fazendo aqui ? – recuperou o fôlego perdido.

- Sabe de minha doença, não? - Kardia pegou o pulso de Degel levando ate o coração. Este apenas afirmou. – Pois bem, como sabe você foi encarregado de retardar esse fardo não é? – Degel que o olhava fixamente, tirou as mãos do peito de Kardia e desvencilhou do "amigo".

- Sim, sei disso. – disse quase em um murmúrio.

- Ótimo isso nos dá mais tempo. Afinal, ficar alguns dias sem o tratamento, não tem problema, mas ficar uma semana... – Kardia suspirou, com ar desaprovação. – pode ser um erro, afinal, posso morrer e acho que há pessoas que não vão querer isso...

Degel foi entrando na escuridão do aposento. Kardia o seguia.

-Tem razão, não podia ter deixado você, afinal sou responsável pelo tratamento da sua doença. – Degel foi andando em direção a mesa que se encontrava no final de uma das fileiras de livros. – Poderia aguarda apenas alguns minutos, somente ate que eu organize esse papeis?

Kardia pegou aquário pela cintura e o puxou contra sua virilidade, o envolvendo em seus braços.

- Sim, eu irei aguardar. - disse com um toque de malicia em sua voz. Degel não gostou nem um pouco de como escorpião falara. – Mas antes, desejo fazer uma coisa que não posso mais esperar.

Escorpião o virou bruscamente beijando os lábios de aquário. Degel deu um passo para trás, procurando apoiar-se na mesa atrás de si. Kardia, o puxava mais para si. Queria senti-lo e desta vez Degel não lhe escapava.

- Kardia, me solte. Agora! – fora em vão, escorpião apenas o apertava mais contra si. Aquário se debatia tentado se em vão socos no ombro de escorpião.

- Não. – fora a resposta final. Kardia o pegou no colo, sentando Degel em cima da mesa, derrubando os papeis no chão. – Espero que essa mesa agüente você e a mim também! – terminou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Escute, não vamos fazer isso. Não aqui, alias não vou fazer isso,não com você Kardia. Agora se não quiser virar um bloco de gelo, me largue.

- Uma ameaça Degel? – Kardia disse, levantando a blusa de aquário, revelando a pele alva escondida. Beijou com ternura, mordiscando levemente.

- Sim é uma ameaça. - sua voz falhara. Fora como um murmúrio. Kardia percebeu o erro do amigo. Se bem conhecia Degel, este jamais mentia, não conseguia. Continuou a beijá-lo, mordendo e lambendo o tórax, brincando com umbigo. Subiu beijando o pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, retirou a blusa por completo.

- Sabe, não perece uma ameaça. – Escorpião desceu as mãos a ponto central, entre as pernas de aquário. Apertou gentilmente. Degel soltara um gemido alto. Kardia possuía um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Conseguira derrubar o primeiro circulo de gelo que cercava Degel. – Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seu corpo e pensamento falam outra coisa. Degel você não sabe mentir, você quer, mas não aceita.

Escorpião continuou a massagear o membro de aquário, apertando pausadamente. Com uma das mãos tocou os lábios frios, contornando. Trocaram olhares, sim havia desejo, luxuria e algo mais, nas íris azuis. Podia sentir isso vindo de Kardia. Ele queria, agora já não tinha mais escapatória. Não há como voltar a trás. Era uma presa do escorpião. Sentiu os lábios de Kardia, lhe tocando mais uma vez, quentes e raivosos, uma fera selvagem. Exigindo de sua presa tudo de si. Mordendo os lábios e a língua, escorpião brincava na boca de aquário. Sugava - lhe a língua, mordendo-a. Com a outra mão livre, Kardia enfiou os dedos nos cabelos lisos de Degel, puxando para trás. Uma dor, passageira, um gemido. Não era de dor, era de algo mais,algo quente, que lhe tomava o corpo.

- Pare, não devemos! – mais e mais gemidos a cada toque a cada beijo. Degel falava entre beijos, seu corpo já se encontrava no ponto. Estava inquieto em cima da mesa. Kardia retirou a mão dos cabelos de Degel, e desceu ate o membro. Ambos olharam para baixo, as faces quase rubras. O membro rijo e volumoso de Degel.

A segunda barreira de gelo já se rompera. Degel estava excitado.

Kardia estava quase lá, havia conseguido tirar aquário do serio.

- Bem já que você realmente deseja isso, vou fazer o que me pede. – escorpião afastou, deixando um aquariano excitado na mesa. Sorriu sumindo na escuridão. Degel levantou o olhar indignado, as faces rubras por debaixo da farta franja. Era um pecado, como era, deixa-lo neste estado e simplesmente deixa-lo. Sorria, Degel era orgulhoso, mas não era para tanto. Agora que estava no clima, não ia voltar atrás , iria ate o fim.

- Espera ai Kardia, onde pensa que vai? – Degel continuava sentado na mesa. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. – Não pretende me deixar assim neste estado?

- Degel, foi você quem disse que não queria. – Não podia deixar Degel no estado que se encontrava, prestes derramar o que desejava sentir, deliciar com gosto há tempos. Mas desta vez , ao contrario das outras vezes que aquário lhe rejeitava , queria ter a certeza que ele estava pronto , queria escutar que estava pronto , que ele , o cavaleiro de aquário

falasse-lhe que estava pronto e que o desejava também.Não iria tocá-lo sem o consentimento do companheiro. – Como sempre fez deste o primeiro beijo Degel. Rejeição.

- Kardia, você... – Ele só podia estar brincando, Kardia podia ser tudo, mas não podia se dar o ato de abandoná-lo a este modo. Degel abaixou os olhos. A verdade viera como um baque. Entendeu onde escorpião queria chegar. Levantou os olhos, as faces rubras, estendeu a mão no ar e disse, em um murmúrio.

Kardia parou de repente, havia escutado errado? Não, ele dissera. Olhou para trás, lá estava, parado com a mão estendida no ar. Voltou e tocou lhe a mão, beijando. Sempre teve seus momentos rudes e infantis, e disso todos viam, mas para ele, mostrava seu outro ser. Um ser carinhoso e que estava disposto a dar tudo de si para satisfazê-lo... Em sua primeira noite. Deitou-o na mesa e retirou a peça inferior, abriu as pernas e tocou com a língua o membro ereto e rijo. Abocanhando guloso. Degel soltou um gemido alto, que ecoava pelo aposento. Com as mãos segurou a cabeça de Kardia.

Pronto, agora a terceira e ultima barreira de gelo que cercava Degel, não se encontrava mais de pé. Sentia-se entregue aos seus desejos e caricias. Kardia mordia a glande do membro de aquário , sugava ,chupava rapidamente. Sugou um de seus dedos, molhando. Enfiou o primeiro dedo. Degel arqueou o corpo para trás.

- Calma, não vou te machucar. – a voz de Kardia saiu manhosa, tranqüila. Aquário estava tenso, e seu corpo estava puxou aquário para si, levantando-o da mesa, para um beijo. Degel, o abraçou com força. Kardia enfiou outro dedo, outro gemido. Começou a mover rapidamente, alternado os movimentos. Aquário o abraçava com força, arranhado suas costas por debaixo da blusa. Voltou a beijá-lo, movimentado os dedos. Enfiou o terceiro dedo, aquário gemia alto. A cada movimento de seus dedos. Procurou o rosto de Degel, queria ver a sua reação, olhar em seus olhos. Retirou-os dedos e o pegou no colo colocando-o de pé no chão.

Degel era um pouco menor que Kardia, poucos centímetros. Olhou em seus olhos e depositou um beijo em sua face. Kardia retirou suas peças de roupa, jogando em um canto qualquer. Virou aquário de costas para si e penetrou de súbito Degel gritou, sentindo o membro de Kardia invadindo seu corpo. Escorpião sentiu a forte pressão do corpo de aquário em si. Começou a mover-se lentamente aumentando cada vez mais os movimentos. Estocando fortemente a cada segundo. O corpo de Degel tremia.

- Estou adorando sentir esses pequenos tremores convulsivos de seu corpo. – disse murmurando no ouvido de aquário. – Um cavaleiro como você não devia ter esses tremores.

Degel não respondeu. Continuou a mover-se , sentindo escorpião lhe invadindo, Sentia se bem, a língua de Kardia em sua nuca, sua mão lhe masturbando. Estava pingando e não podia segurar por mais tempo. O corpo suado, a fricção entre os corpos quentes. Era uma sensação boa.

- Kardia – a voz em um sussurro, pedia por mais e mais.

-Ainda não, vamos fazer juntos!

- Eu, não sei se aquento! – outro gemido alto. Estavam quase chegando ao clímax.

Degel sentia se quente, por completo. A franja farta lhe escondia o olhar e as faces coradas. Sua respiração estava rápida, mal conseguia respirar. Outra estocada, a ultima , ambos em um gemido ao orgasmo um líquido quente em seu por completo em cima da mesa, deitando-se de bruç por ar.

Kardia retirava seu membro de Degel. Observou o liquido escorrendo entre as penas de aquário.

- Esta será a primeira e ultima... – aquário disse em um murmúrio para si mesmo. Kardia sorriu e o puxou para mais perto.

- Será? Pois eu achei que você adorou. - comentou.

- Estou exausto e com uma baita dor você sabe onde e ainda me pergunta se gostei Kardia? – Degel levantou o olhar, estava serio, mas ainda sim continuava com as faces rubras.

- Assim me deixa excitado. – Degel arregalou as íris azuis claras. Dando um murro no ombro de Kardia que ria. - Me diz, você gostou em sua primeira vez?

Degel abaixou o olhar escondendo por debaixo da franja farta. Sim havia gostado, mas não iria dizer para Kardia.

- Venha vamos terminar isso lá no quarto. – Kardia disse puxando Degel .

- O que? Como assim vamos terminar no quarto?

- Você ainda tem que fazer o tratamento lembra. – disse levando a mão ao peito. – Além disso , isso foi apenas o inicio , tem muito mais ainda por vir. Ou podemos terminar aqui mesmo? Você ira aprender muito mais comigo , do que com essas coisas cheias de poeira.

Degel recuou para trás, por um segundo sentiu medo de Kardia.

- Sabe , sempre tive esse louco desejo de fazer sexo na biblioteca.E olha que sempre fugi das benditas!

- Elas não servem para para aprender coisas que prezem !

- Hunf, você aprendeu algo valioso agora Degel, não deveria dizer isso. – Kardia disse com malicia.

** FIM **


End file.
